


Heart & Mind

by ragnarok89



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, POV Alternating, Peace, Post-Series, Romance, Slice of Life, Stolen Moments, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Finding a balance between thinking things through and following your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart & Mind

“They tell me you’re wise beyond your years,” Utena mused as they lay together, bare backs against the soft grass, feet cooling in the gentle river.

Anthy smiled, her eyebrows raised. “It does good to think about all of the possible things out there, Utena. It also does good to consider where the path may go.”

“That is all well and good,” Utena nodded and reached to run a hand through Anthy’s hair, letting the long dark purple strands slide between her fingers. “But going where your feelings pull you can also be a good things.”

Anthy took Utena’s hand and held it to her chest, against the thrum of her heart.

“Agreed.”

From what they have been through together, there definitely was good in finding a balance between thinking things through and following your heart.


End file.
